dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Gold Nugget
Don't Starve= x1.25 ( ), x0.5 ( ), x0.25 ( ), x0.15 ( ), x0.066 ( ), x1-8 (Details) x4-8 (only in ) ( ) |stack = 20 |spawnCode = "goldnugget" }} |-| Shipwrecked= x1.25 ( ), 25% x (2-3)( ) |ingredient1 = Dubloons |multiplier1 = 3 |tab=Refine |tier=1 |stack = 20 |spawnCode = "goldnugget" |description = Gold! Gold! Gold! }} A Gold Nugget is a mineral in Don't Starve. It is a required item for many Crafting recipes. Gold Nuggets can be found by mining Boulders (with gold veins on their side) or Stalagmites (found only in Caves). They can be found lying on the ground in Graveyards or Rockyland biomes, and fall from the ceiling in Caves during Earthquakes. The Pig King will also exchange Gold Nuggets for certain items. Like most other minerals, Gold Nuggets can be eaten by Slurtles and Snurtles, and Slurtles will attack a player carrying it if there aren't any other minerls in the immediate area. Shipwrecked In the Shipwrecked DLC, Gold Nuggets can be Refined from Dubloons. Digging gold flecked Magma Piles can yield Gold Nuggets. Unlike gold veined Boulders, gold flecked Magma Piles do not have a preset amount of Gold Nuggets to drop. Instead, there is an independent 25% chance for each dug up item to be a Gold Nugget. Therefore, there is a small chance to get no Gold Nuggets, and a very small chance to get a total 9 of them from each Magma Pile. Very rarely, Gold Nuggets can be found laying around in Jungle and Magma Field biomes. The DLC also introduces many new methods to obtain items, most of them include Gold Nuggets as a possible reward, however, typically chance of getting a Gold Nugget among all possible rewards is small and some of these are chance encounters, therefore these cannot be used as a reliable method to obtain Gold Nuggets. These methods include: * Using Trawl Net outside of shallow Ocean. * Gambling on the Slot Machine. * Digging up X Marks the Spot treasure chests. * One preset of Steamer Trunk. Usage Trivia * During the research period of Don't Starve, Gold Nuggets offered 15 Research Points when put in a Science Machine or an Alchemy Engine. * Gold nuggets take on a silvery luster when the player is insane. * Much like some other items, character quotes may differ depending on playing Regular Don't Starve or Don't Starve Together. For example, Wendy's quote for a gold nugget is "I will take it with me." Gallery Gold.png|Glittering Gold Nugget. Pig King throwing nugget.png|Pig King throwing a Gold Nugget. Goldgrave.png|Gold Nuggets in a Graveyard. insane gold.png|Gold nuggets while the player is on low sanity. piggy gold.png|There is no limit to the amount of gold that Pig King can give. buggoldnugget.png|A bugged Gold Nugget after an earthquake. Theres No Such Thing As Too Much Gold.png|Another example of the Pig King having no limit to the amount of gold he can give. Category:Items Category:Mob Dropped Items Category:Resources Category:Minerals Category:Boss Dropped Items Category:Non-Flammable